A variety of electromechanical devices have been developed, along with methods for powering the devices. For example, radio controlled cars have been developed that operate under battery power. As a radio controlled car is operated the battery is exhausted, and, for operation to continue, the battery must be recharged. In a typical scenario, the battery is removed and recharged at a fixed location while the car remains inoperable.
Other toys, such as slot cars and electric trains, include a continuous power source derived from contact between the car or train and a track on which the toys operate. For the toys to operate properly, the train or slot car must remain properly aligned with the track. Where a misalignment occurs, the power is interrupted and operation stops. Movement of these cars and trains is typically limited to traversing a pre-defined path, thus limiting any entertainment possible through use of such devices.
Other approaches also exist for transferring power to electromechanical devices. For example, in a bumper car system power is supplied via a wand placed high overhead and in contact with a high power source. Power is transferred as it passes to the ground on which the bumper cars operate. Such an approach requires sandwiching the bumper cars between differential power planes. Such sandwiching can limit the accessibility and/or operability of any electromechanical device.
Hence, there exist needs in the art to address one or more of the aforementioned limitations, as well as other limitations.